Lost in Paradise
by Jacob's Motorcycle Chick
Summary: based on the movie The Blue Lagoon mixed with Twilight characters
1. Chapter 1

Leah's POV at 8 years of age

"Jakey, don't go out too far." I cautioned him while we were both sprawling on the ship's beams

"You're just a scaredy cat Lee Lee because I am out further than you are." Jacob taunted me.

"Leah, Jacob!" "You get off that immediately!" a voice behind us shouted.

"Not only did you endanger yourself, Jacob but you encouraged Leah to do the same." The man said to us as we slowly climbed off the beams.

"Sorry Father." Jacob replied to the man as we walked over to the man who was standing in the center of the ship that we were on.

"I know you two want to have some fun and I promise once that we get to New York, you will have lots of fun but please, can we get there in one piece? "That's all I ask." The man vowed to us.

"Will Mother be joining us in New York, Father?" Jacob asked.

"I am afraid not." His father replied with a sad smile and a distant look in his eyes.

"I told you once you go to heaven, you don't come back." I told Jacob. "Isn't that right Uncle Billy?" "My mother and father are in heaven and they aren't coming back."

My mother died giving birth to me and my father followed her two years later. I ended up living with my Uncle Billy, Aunt Sarah, and my cousin Jacob. That is until a couple months ago when Aunt Sarah died from pneumonia and Uncle Billy decided to leave La Push, Washington for a fresh start in New York.

"That's right, Leah." Uncle Billy replied. "And we will all meet up again after we lived long and happy lives."

We were all standing there pondering Uncle Billy's words when a splash from the water interrupted our thoughts.

We walked over to one end of the boat to see where the splash came from and saw three ugly fish with fins on top of their head.

"Father, what are those ugly fish?" Jacob asked.

"Those aren't fish.""Those are sharks." Billy told him.

"I wish I had a hook so I could catch one of them and bring it up so Cook can fix it for dinner." Jacob said happily.

While we were gazing at the sharks, one of the sailors came out of the rooms with a bucket and dumped the contents in the ocean. The sailor looked unkempt with an unruly beard and hair to match. It almost looked as if he hadn't washed himself for days. He kept staring at Jacob and me as if we didn't belong on the boat.

"18, 19, 20." I counted. I was searching for Jacob until I heard a low whisper. "Lee Lee, come here." The voice beckoned in a room I was about to pass.

It was Jacob and he was holding some cards in his hands. I wandered over to where he was just to see a glimpse of what he was looking at.

When I peered over his shoulder I noticed the cards he was holding were of pictures of ladies without any clothes on.

"Why are they naked?" I asked Jacob.

"I have no idea."

"What the hell do you two think you are doing!" a voice yelled at us.

We looked up and it was that unruly sailor we saw moments ago up on the boat deck. He had a mad expression on his face.

Jacob dropped the cards and grabbed my hand to make a run for it but the sailor was too quick, he had Jacob over his knee and was spanking him until I bit him. That gave Jacob enough time to slip from his grasp but while Jacob was making his escape, the sailor grabbed me instead and was going to give me a spanking as well. I was just about to start to scream when we all heard that one word that no one ever wants to hear while they are on a boat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Fire!

"Fire!" someone shouted above us.

The sailor ended up grabbing Jacob's hand who in turn held my hand as we tried to get away but it was difficult because the smoke from the fire was engulfing us and hindering our sight**.** The captain of the boat came up to the sailor who was with Jacob and Iand shouted. "Take the children to the other end of the boat and get them on one of the life boats."

"Yes Captain." the sailor replied.

We managed to get to the other side of the boat unscathed but as the sailor was putting me in the boat, one of the other sailors pushed Jacob to the floor. I couldn't see Jacob due to the fogand I feared for his safety.

"Jacob!" I screamed fearing that the sailor wouldn't be able to locate him and see if he had gotten hurt.

"It's alright girl, I got him." said the sailor who managed to locate and heave Jacob and himself into the boat.

The sailor proceeded to untie the ropes from the big boat, allowing our boat to lower into the water by pulley**.** Jacob decided to help him by pulling with all his strength and even though the sailor didn't thank him, I think he greatly appreciated it.

While Jacob and the sailor were lowering the boat into the water, I was alternating between coughing from the smoke and yelling for Uncle Billy.

"Uncle Billy, cough cough, Uncle Billy!" I shouted while straining to see if I could see through the thick smoke for my Uncle.

"Leah!" "Jacob!" I heard his voice call out.

I turned left and right trying to locate the origin of his voice until a large boom scared me stiff.

What was that?" Jacob exclaimed while I had the most terrified expression on my face.

"The ship, duck your heads now." said the sailor who lowered our heads and placed his head on top of ours so we couldn't get hurt from the flying debris of the boat.

"Hello!" "Hello!" shouted the sailor to see if he could hear the other sailors, the captain or Uncle Billy.

Unfortunately there was no response and I realized that it was just the three of us out here in the open sea. With that realization, I broke down and started to cry. Jacob stopped helping the sailor row away from the debris and sat beside me. He comforted me by pulling me into his side and whispering**, **"It will be alright Lee Lee."

I could sense he was just as scared as I was over what had happened but the best thing about Jacob was, even in the face of fear her could be strong. I clung to his bravery and hoped for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Lost at Sea

Leah's POV at 8 years old.

I'm in a lush field surrounded by wild grass and tropical flowers. The sun in its glorious form shines upon me bringing all the vivid colorsof the field to life with such excitement and warmth to any skin that was bare. My observations were quickly interrupted when I heard a giggle of a little boy.

"You can't catch me Lee Lee because you're a girl." Jacob taunted while darting past me.

"I'll show you what a girl can do." I retorted back and started chasing him.

We were giggling and running wildly through the tall grass when all of a sudden a thump noise startled us out of play and seemed to be getting progressively louder and scarier by the second.

I woke up with a jolt and realized that the field and flowers were nothing more than a dream.

"Where's Father?" Jacob asked mid yawn while stretching his little body.

"Can't you see that I'm busy." the sailor said crossly. I peered over and noticed he was busy tying the trunk to the side of the little lifeboat.

After the trunk wassecurely tied to the boat, the sailor decided to look through it for food and fresh water for all of us. Unfortunately, all he came across were yards of fabric, a music box that played Choplin, and a projector screen with lenses and slides.

"What's your name?" Jacob asked the sailor.

"Charlie Swan." he replied.

"Can I ask you a question Mr. Swan?" Jacob asked.

Charlie nodded. "Are you a pirate?"

"Jacob!" I said shockingly. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask Charlie that.

Charlie just glared.

Several hours later as we were drifting on the boat, my throat became parched.

"I'm thirsty." I said while trying not to whine. "Me too." Jacob replied in agreement.

Charlie tried to distract us by having us look at the sunset.

"If you two listen closely you can hear the sun hiss when it hits the water."

"I can hear it, can't you Leah?" Jacob asked me.

I strained to hear but I couldn't hear anything. "I can't hear anything." I said.

"Try harder, it must be boiling the water by now." Charlie said as the sun hit the water.

"Yes I can hear it now Jacob!" I exclaimed happily.

Charlie gave us a smug smile as we proceeded to see where our little boat would take us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Land Ho!

Leah's POV at 8 years old.

"Why do I smell flowers?" I mumbled in my sleep.

"Flowers?" Charlie questioned in his half sleep position.

"Leah, quit being such a girl." Jacob said annoyingly while turning onto his back.

I couldn't escape the smell so I satup andrubbed my eyes. When my eyes finally focused, I was excited to see land up ahead.

"Jacob, Mr. Swan, Look!" I shouted enthusiastically

"Let me sleep." Jacob said.

"What are you looking at girlie?" Mr. Swan inquired as he stretched his arms and legs**.**

"That." I pointed.

He followed my little finger and shouted "Land Ho! Good job girlie!"

I smiled proudly and couldn't wait to rub it in Jacob's face that I was right.

He proceeded to grab the oars and row towards the land as hard as he could.

Charlie's row and grunting woke Jacob up and when Jacob got the sleep out of his eyes and saw the land coming into focus, he couldn't believe it and was open mouthed in shock.

"By golly you were right Leah." Jacob said to me.

"I told you so." I responded smugly.

Jacob and I put our hands in the water while Charlie was still rowing closer and closer to the island.

Before we knew it we hit the wet sand part of the island. I couldn't help but jump out of the boat and run around to get my legs moving.

"Hold up girlie." Charlie said while bringing the boat onto the sand. Jacob was helping Charlie get the boat securely onto the beach while I ran around in excitement over our new find.

"Come on Jacob." I said jumping around in excitement.

Jacob was helping Charlie untie the trunk from the boat so we could bring it ashore. As soon as they had the trunk on grass, I had to ask Charlie a question concerning Jacob.

"Can we go look around Mr. Swan?" I asked him.

"Sure you can do that while I catch my breath." Charlie said in between haggard breaths.

"Let's go Jakey." I said to Jacob.

It was just like my dream but better because I was fully awake and I couldn't wait to explore this place we thought we would never see.

Once again thanks to my beta Jess


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Exploring Nirvana

Leah's POV at 8 years old.

Jacob and I decided to go exploring for a bit while Charlie sat on the sand catching his breath from bringing the boat onto the shore.

I was having a difficult time treading behind Jacob because of my shoes. A half a mile later, I couldn't take it anymore so I had to tell Jacob much to his dismay and annoyance that we had to stop.

"Jacob, we need to stop." I said while sitting down on the rocky sand.

"Why now Leah?" He questioned, his annoyance evident by his whining tone.

"Because every step I take I feel like I am sinking thanks to the sand getting in my shoes and tights." I pointed out to him.

"That's exactly why I could never be a girl." Jacob said in a condescending tone.

He then proceeded to tell me why boys are better than girls while I was getting my shoes and tights off. After his 12th reason why boys were better than girls, I couldn't take it and decided to ball up my tights and throw them at his face. The expression he returned to me spoke volumes. He came charging after me.

I screamed and ran back to Charlie with my shoes in my hands.

"What in the hell has gotten into the two of you?" Charlie asked.

"She threw her stinky sweaty tights in my face." Jacob replied.

"Well you wouldn't shut up about being better than me because you're a boy." I said.

"I don't care who started what." Charlie saidin an angry tone.

Charlie had enough of our childish bickering and figured he would stretch his body out after resting.

Charlie decided to search around the island for more people, fresh food, and water. Jacob and I decided to follow him after I placed my shoes next to Jacob's.

After an hour of shuffling around on the sand and pushing the tall grass out of our way, I was beginning to wonder what we were looking for exactly.

My eyes began to focus on the most colorful bird that seemed to follow our every move and when I pointed it out to Jacob, we began to giggle.

Unfortunately**,** Charlie didn't find our laughter amusing nor entertaining so he turned towards us and displayed a stern face while putting his fingers to his lips to silence our giggles. As soon as our giggles stopped, with every step we took, I kept having the instinct I was hearing water.

My guess turned out to be right. Before us was a waterfall and at the end of it, a small pool of water. Jacob couldn't resist as he leaped into the crystal clear water and started splashing around while Charlie climbed the steep slope right beside the waterfall. I on the other hand decided to sit next to the pool that Jacob was playing in to rest my aching feet.

I noticed a barrel had floated against me and I decided to yank it out before Jacob spotted it. I kept twisting the nozzle and nothing would come out. I placed my little pointy finger in the sprout and when I felt a liquid sensation on my finger, I pulled it out and placed it against my lips. I detected something on my tongue but I wasn't quite sure what it was but the smell was slightlyfamiliar to me

I did that for a couple of minutes until Jacob decided to come out of the water and see what I was doing.

"What cha doing Leah?" Jacob asked with his mouth full.

While I was trying to figure out the contents of the barrel, Charlie managed to get on top of the slope and locate a bunch of bananas near a tree. He proceeded to break off the branch and throw them down to Jacobwho in turn started eating them while Charlie slid down the waterfall towards us.

"I am trying to figure out what's in this barrel." I told him.

Jacob got bored with the barrel and decided to do exploring on his own

"Mr. Swan, there's a barrel over here that smells like the captain's breath." I told Charlie who was gorging on something.

"Captain's breathe?" He questioned me.

He gently pushed me out of the way so he could figure out what was in the barrel. He did the same procedure as I had but managed tofigure out what was inside before I could.

"Rum, oh thank you sweet Jesus!" he exclaimed happily.

"Hey, look what I found!" Jacob shouted as he came back from his short expedition. "It has little holes in it."

He was holding what looked like a human head.

Charlie took it from him and had the most terrified expression on his face. Hequickly discarded it, grabbed the barrel and sternly told us**,** "We need to get out of here."

Jacob kept trying to tell him that there were more but Charlie wanted to hear nothing of it. We ended up walking away from the little waterfall and pool never to see it again.

We walked back to where our trunk and boat were located. We placed the barrel in the sand. Charlie decided that we should check out what was located on the right side of us since we discovered that the waterfall.

It was nothing but land. Amongst the land was a huge hill.

After a while of climbing the hill, we finally came to the top and realized it would be a great view point for upcoming boats.

While Charlie and Jacob were conversing about not seeing Uncle Billy's boat, I came across a little bush that had little red berries on it. I figured I would try one.

Just as I had one in my mouth I heard, "Leah!" Charlie screamed at me. "Get those things out of your mouth! Spit it out!"

The tone of his voice scared me so I ended up spitting out the berry and started to cry.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He said gently this time around. He ended up telling us that those berries were called never wake up berries. He said that if you ate one, you would fall asleep and never wake up. "Let's leave those berries alone." He added.

Several hours later when night began to fall**,** Charlie started a fire so we could have some light.

"We had a cat that went to sleep and never woke up." I told Charlie. "Uncle Billy said she was dead and buried. Do you think she ate some of those never wake up berries Mr. Swan?" I questioned.

"Possibly." He mumbled

He was pretty quiet about it until now. "What does dead and buried really mean?" Jacob asked Charlie.

"It means they put you in the ground, and they cover you upwith dirt hence the term dead and buried." Charlie told us.

"Oh like Mrs. Uley's baby. Lee remember?" Jacob replied**, **recalling our neighbor back in La Push.

"The doctor came to deliver the baby from the cabbage patch." I said full of remorse.

"Cabbage patch?" Charlie asked bewildered.

"Yeah and then he came to bury the baby in the cabbage patch again." Jacob said haughtily.

"So he could grow and become an angel." I said while my focus was on the fire.

Charlie looked at us like we had concocted this story but it was the truth or so I thought it was at the time.

"I ended up digging that garden and I never did come across any angels or babies." Jacob said with a sigh in his voice. "Only worms."

The next morning while I was playing with the music box**,** Jacob and Charlie were browsing through the slides and the telescope lens that came with it. One slide in particular had Jacob's curiosity level peaked.

"Were you ever married?" Jacob asked Charlie.

"Several times." Charlie gruffly replied. "In every port from La Push to Boston."

He then mumbled about something but I was too far to decipher what he was talking about. Jacob acted like he knew what Charlie was talking about but I was sure he had no clue as well. I did manage to catch the end when he mentioned, "They all have my eyes."

"Charlie, what does subjugation mean?" Jacob questioned.

"Something I'vebeen avoiding my whole life." Charlie quickly responded.

And with that the subject matter was closed.

**Author's Note: I know its been a while since I last posted but I was having some laptop issues but they got quickly resolved thanks to a dear friend of mine. Also I would like to thank my dear friend Jess for being an amazing and paitent beta and to all who are still following and reviewing this story. It means a lot :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Island Survival

Leah's POV at 8 years old

Later on that day Jacob and I were running along the beach laughing while Charlie was trying to keep up with us. Hearing his wheezy and haggard breath several miles behind us, we knew he could never catch up with us no matter how hard he tried.

He was trying to convince us that we needed a bath but we were trying to convince him otherwise.

"We don't want to go swimming; we don't have the proper clothes for it."

"To hell with the suits, you don't need them when you are in the tub do you?" Charlie said inbetween breath**s**.

"But this is the ocean not a tub, Mr. Swan." I said maturely.

Jacob and I decided to check out more of the island we now called home.

During that time, Jacob was playing with the leaves on the grass while I was checking out an interesting insect that was green and had two long legs. It looked like a big grasshopper.

Charlie was there guiding us on how to survive. First thing he taught Jacob and I to do was fish with these long thick tree showed us how to cut the ends of them into a sharp point and thenharpoon them into the water at the fish**.**

After killing the fish he showed us how to get all the guts out of it so we could properly cook it. I wasn't happy with that demonstration.

One night, after Charlie went to sleep, Jacob told me that the hill we climbed the previous day was going to be the lookout point. Charlie and Jacob gathered the branches that we used for fishingand decided they would also work for creating a signal fire. The fire would let other boats know there were people stranded on the island and to come rescue us.

Charlie also taught Jacob how to make good knots. Charlie told Jacob, "If you pull tight at the end, it will be strong and durable otherwise you'd have nothing but loose stringwhich won't help you.

The following daywe had a big gust of wind come across the island, Charlie decided it was time to build a proper house made out of palm trees, bamboo sticks, and the palm tree leaves. I wasn't much help so I decided to focus my attention elsewhere while Charlie and Jacob created our house.

Day after day**,** Charlie and Jacob focused on the house. Before I knew it, the house was complete. They were shaking hands, congratulating themselves, and smiling proudly. I have to admit I was happy too that they accomplished something without Jacob questioning something or Charlie losing his temper.

"Leah did you see this?" Charlie asked. He was holding a homemade sailboat.

"No sir." I responded.

"That's because I made it the way you showed me Charlie." Jacob said with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Well you did a fine job my boy." Charlie said while patting him on the back.

I hated to interrupt this male bonding moment but I wanted to go swimming.

"Jacob, let's go swimming." I said.

"Okay." Jacob agreed forgetting about the moment he shared with Charlie.

I decided to take off my dress, slip and panties while Jacob took off his pants, shirt, undershorts and undershirt. We threw the clothes by Charlie and went swimming in the ocean.

Swimming in the ocean was something I could never put into words but looking at all the bright colored fish that nature had to offer was a sight to see. I was glad Jacob was beside me to share it with especially when he brought up a starfish for Charlie to see.

Of course when we came back up to the surface, Charlie wasn't happy that we were naked and started to chase us with our clothes.

"Put your clothes back on. It's not proper to be naked all the time." Charlie tried telling us.

It pretty much fell on deaf ears because Jacob responded with,"I don't want to wear my stinky old clothes."

"Yeah same here." I agreed with Jacob.

I don't know if it was all the swimming I did or being naked but I never slept better than that night.

**Once again thanks to Jess my beta and to you for reading and reviewing**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Law

Leah's POV at 8 years old.

One day Charlie was out getting some fresh fruit for all of us to eat. When he came back to give us some bananas, he was quiet and remained so for the rest of the day. I was thinking of asking what was wrong but then it wasn't my place to pry in his business.

Later on that night, Jacob and I were playing with more items in the trunk. Jacob was looking at the slide projector while wearing his pants, undershirt, a man's red long silk shirt plus a bowtie around his neck. I, on the other hand, was wearing my panties, slip, dress, a shawl and some gauzy fabric that I used as a veil. We had decided to dress up as a wedding couple.

Jacob and I were dancing around the campfire while Charlie was staring intently at the flames. Jacob said to me, "Alone at last my love." My response was nothing but endless giggles.

"Jacob and Leah, I need you both to promise me something." Charlie finally spoke to us.

"You two need to swear that you will never ever go on the left side of the island." Charlie told us.

We were too busy giggling and being silly to take him seriously.

"Why?" Jacob asked while still looking at the projector screen.

"Give me that." Charlie roared while snatching the projector from Jacob's hands.

"Because I said so, that's why." Charlie roared.

"There's nasty things over there." Charlie said with a stern look on his face.

"What kind of things?" Jacob questioned.

"Vile, evil, corrupt, and ungodlike things." Charlie elaborated.

"Like what?" I asked Charlie.

"Yeah like what?" Jacob mimicked me. I gave him a glare to show that it was annoying when he did that.

"Forstarters, the boogeyman lives there." Charlie told us.

"The boogeyman!" I shrieked out in a questioned tone.

I was starting to get scared. For some reason Jacob could sense my feelings and grabbed my hand. He squeezed it to reassure me that he was there to be my protector as always.

"Yes the boogeyman." Charlie responded in a low voice with a sinister smile on his face.

"And do you know what theboogeyman does to little people like yourselves?" Charlie asked us.

"He eats little people like they are candy." He replied. "He chews them up bones and all." Charlie elaborated.

I gulped and squeezed Jacob's hand with all my might. I was surprised he didn't yelp in response because I knew I was hurting him.

"Do you know what law is?" Charlie questioned us.

Jacob and I both nodded our heads to Charlie.

"Well, that's the law: no going over to the left side of the island and that's final." Charlie stated.

We then got up from the campfire and walked over to our house while Charlie put out the fire.

The following day it was raining so Jacob and I had to play inside our house while Charlie was outside making sure the house was intact and that none of the rain would get in.

We were playing dress up again. Only this time, I was dressed as the man with a silk tophat I found in the trunk while Jacob was the woman with the gauzy veil on top of his head.

"You look funny." Jacob said to me while laughing.

"So do you." I said in agreement.

"Jacob! Leah! Are you still in here?" Charlie asked us while outside.

"Yes Charlie." I responded.

Charlie came in and acted like he was stunned to see us.

"Ha Ha look at me." Jacob said in a singsong voice.

"Ha Ha look at me." Charlie mimicked him while putting on a feather boa from the trunk

I just giggled as his silliness and Jacob did the same. Charlie couldn't help but laugh as well.

Later that night while Jacob and I were eating by the campfire, Charlie stumbled out of our house wearing his long nightshirt and a bonnet. Charlie decided he would amuse us by dancing around the campfire.

I couldn't help but laugh as did Jacob.

"I love you Leah." Charlie said in a slurred voice while giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"And you are a good boy Jacob."

"You're silly when you drink out of that barrel we found." I told Charlie.

"I am?" Charlie questioned.

Jacob and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"Come on you two, let's dance." Charlie said while grabbing our hands.

We danced around in a circle around the fire and kicked our legs out.

"Watch this." Charlie said.

He then made the lady tattoos on his chest dance by pushing his shoulders back.

Jacob and I couldn't help but be amused by that. Charlie was smiling as well until he passed out in front of the campfire.

Jacob and I looked at each other and decided that it was time for us to get to bed.

While Jacob and I were sleeping, I heard Charlie singing and splashing in the water. I figured he was bathing himself and also catching fish for today's breakfast.

I was so wrong at that assumption.

**Special thanks goes to my faithful beta Jess and three of my cheerleaders for always encouraging me to write: Lauren, Michelle and Teri. Thanks ya'll :)**

**Also I do not own Leah or Jacob, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the concept of The Blue Lagoon, that belongs to Mr Henry DeVere Stacpoole.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Where's Charlie?

Leah's POV at 8 years of age.

The loud squawking of the birds woke us up the following morning.

Jacob and I stretched our bodies and yawned.

"Where's Charlie?" Jacob asked me.

"I don't know. Let's see if we can find him." I suggested.

While we exited our house, Jacob grabbed the telescope and stopped at the edge of water.

He peered through the lens and exclaimed, "I see him. He's across the way on the other beach. He must have swam across and fell asleep there."

"Come on Leah." He motioned me over to the boat. I grabbed a bunch of flowers and put them in the boat.

I helped Jacob put the boat in the water and then we both jumped in so Jacob could row across to get us to Charlie.

"What are you doing?" Jacob questioned me.

"I'm making this flower necklace so I can place it on Charlie's head. Then you can say boo and he will be surprised when he sees this on his head." I said with a smile on my face.

I was waiting for Jacob to say something to the nature of it being girly or him rolling his eyes. You can imagine my surprise when he laughed and thought it was a funny idea.

Before I knew it, we were at the location where Jacob had spotted Charlie. I jumped out of the boat followed by Jacob.

Charlie was lying on his side with the barrel around his arm.

We approached him very slowly. I placed the wreath on his head.

"Charlie wake up, it's us." Jacob said to him out loud.

I figured he probably had some sand in his ears so I screamed louder.

"Wake up wake up!" I shouted.

Jacob decided to turn Charlieon his back**.**

Charlie's eyes were wide open and his face was gray as slate. The shocking thing was the crab coming out his mouth.

The next thing I knew a wave of darkness came over me. I felt as if I was being carried in Jacob's arms as he was running to the boat where we had left it.

I felt the waves under the boat as Jacob rowed back to our house.

When I finally awakened, I was in our house with Jacob beside me. I was a bit disoriented and then it hit me that Charlie was dead. It was only Jacob and I. The thought scared me so I started to cry.

Jacob petted my knee and said to me "Lee Lee don't cry, we'll be alright I promise you."

"We need to get some sleep."

I had Jacob hold me tight that night while we slept because I was afraid that I would wake up and he would have left me as well.

The next morning, we packed everything up in the trunk and placed it in the boat. I was dressed in my dress that I had worn when we first arrived on this horrid island.

Jacob showed up with a bunch of bananas and placed them in the boat. He pushed the boat onto the water and decided to row away from this wretched place that we once called home.

The entire time he was rowing, I would just sit there and not utter a single word.

After some rowing, Jacob peered over his shoulder and shouted, "Look!"

We had come across a different island and to greet us there were two friendly dolphins who squealed as if to say Hello and welcome.

"This looks like a great place to stay for a while." Jacob said.

I nodded my head in agreement with a smile on my face.

**Once again thanks to Jess my beta and my cheerleaders: Michelle, Teri and Lauren. And also Leah and Jacob belong to Mrs. Meyer and The Blue Lagoon belonged to Mr De Vere Stacpoole.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Paradise

Leah's POV at 18 years old

As the years passed by, I realized how things were important for Jake and me since it was just the two of us.

The first thing was make our new home with bamboo sticks, string and palm trees all thanks to Charlie who showed Jacob what to do. In return, Jacob guided me on the basics and I helped to the best of my knowledge. I was really helpful when it came to repairing the roof or one of the walls.

The top floor held our bedrooms as well as the lookout area for ships. The stairs going downstairs was made with the same material as the house which was bamboo sticks, string, and palm trees. The bottom floor was a sitting area where weate most nights. It was a very simple house and I'm glad I could have helped Jake with it.

We resumed our activities that we did when we were kids but with more endurance like swimming. We always challenged ourselves to see who could swim further than the other one. Sometimes we would play a game of underwater tag to make it more fun instead of a contest.

Jacob was always making something whether it was a spear for fishing or a flute from the bamboo sticks. I made different forms of clothing from the fabric found in the trunk as well as from the clothes we wore when we were younger.

Over time Jacob's fishing skills improved and soon he was pulling out the biggest fish he could find which was enough to feed us for several days.

I had grown some as well but not as tall as Jacob. The only massive growth I experienced was my hair and it reached down to the bottom of my back.

We were both lean thanks to the fish and fresh fruit we ate every day. The swimming and walking around helped as well.

The important thing was Jacob and I were happy. There was nothing that could destroy that. Little did I know that things would all change within a blink of an eye.

**Once again I would like to thank Jess my beta and all to those who have read and reviewed. Jacob and Leah don't belong to me cause they belong Stephenie Meyer and The Blue Lagoon belongs to Henry De Vere Stacpoole. Also a special thanks goes to Pemberly Rose who helped me out with this chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Christmas

Leah's POV at 18 years old.

I was sleeping peacefully in my room until I felt a light shake on my arm trying to wake me up.

When that didn't work, I heard Jacob's voice gently say "Leah! Leah wake up, its Christmas morning."

"Christmas? "I asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes." Jacob responded. "I counted 52 big marks on the tree that we use as a calendar **and** last night he came."

"What are you talking about, Jacob?" I questioned him while stretching.

"Santa Claus, silly and I saw his reindeer. Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, all of them right down there on the beach." Come on; let's see if he brought us anything." Jacob said all excited.

I followed him out of our hut and towards the tree where we hung up our stockings several nights ago.

Jacob pointed out the reindeer huffs that were left in the sand as we walked to the tree. I was shocked and amazed by the sight.

"Come on, Leah, hurry! That's where the reindeer were, see. Look at our stockings." Jacob said in a bossy tone.

We got closer to the tree and I noticed they were full.

"There's something in them!" I said excitedly.

We pulled them from the tree and decided to sit underneath the tree. We poured out the contents of the stockings into our hands so we could examine them.

They were little white balls.

"Oh, look what I always wanted." Jacob said.

"What are they?" I asked.

"What do they look like? They're marbles. See, these are your Jaspers, and these are your peewees." Jacob said while picking out different round balls.

I didn't know at the time but they were pearls not marbles as Jacob had thought.

I had no problem believing him at the time because he was usually right but I had a gut feeling he was pulling a joke on me.

"You did all of this. "I said.

I had to question about the supposed deer hoofs. "But what about the hoof prints?" I questioned.

Jacob laughed and showed me these homemade stilts. They were made with bamboo sticks and bags of sand on the bottom of them.

He then proceeded to get up on them to show me that they worked.

"I sure fooled you good, Leah." Jacob said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh you!" I said while gently pushed him down.

He fell and landed in the sand.

We ended up laughing over his joke.

I was still looking at the "marbles" when Jacob felt the need to question something.

"Why are we always fighting?" he asked.

"I don't know." I responded.

"I think we should make that our New Year's resolution, to stop fighting so much." Jacob suggested.

"I'll try, but." I started to respond but I was cut off by Jacob.

"But, what?" Jacob interrupted.

"I don't know what's wrong with me when I say the things I say. I just keep on having all these strange thoughts." I said.

"What kind of thoughts?" Jacob inquisted.

"Just thoughts likefunny thoughts about you and me." I said in a hesitant**ly**.

"Tell me." Jacob said in a hopeful manner to get me to say more.

I wasn't budging so I said, "I couldn't. They're just thoughts; they don't mean anything."

I decided to change the subject andquestion Jacob about my Christmas present.

"Where did you find these?"

"I found them in those little shellsat the bottom of the sea when I went swimming earlier." Jacob told me.

"They're beautiful, thank you." I thanked him.

I even gave him a quick kiss on his lips to show my appreciation and gratitude. I had to pull back real fast because when my lips touched his, I felt a shock between us and it scared me.

Jacob on the other hand was calm about the kiss and looked quite happy. It led me to believe he didn't feel the shock and if he did, he didn't acknowledge it.

Later that night, Jacob and I decided to dress up for wore a red robe along with his loincloth while I had a gauzy veil with my nightgown.

We were sitting in front of our makeshift Christmas tree which was nothing but a bunch of branches from the palm trees and a garland of shells from the ocean.

We were drinking from a coconut and decided to sing some Christmas songs but we couldn't remember all of the words.

"Oh come all ye faithful, la la." Oh little town of Bethlehem, la la. Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh." All the-." We tried to sing.

Since we couldn't remember the words I decided to laugh nervously to break the tension.

Jacob smiled and we clicked our coconuts together to celebrate the holiday.

The following day Jacob was spear fishing in the dingy while I played with a butterfly with blue tips on its wings on my fingers. It didn't stay there very long and flew away.

I chased after it through the forest until I came across a strange looking cave**.** On the floor of the cave was a huge pool of water, it looked so inviting so I took off my long shirt and dove in the water.

I was swimming like I didn't have a care in the world. My peaceful bliss was stopped when I decided to look into the water. It was full of blood. I thought maybe I was overreacting so I put my hands in the water. I pulled my hands out and sure enough they were covered with blood.

I screamed with that realization about the blood.

"Jacob! Help! Help! Help, Jacob, help."

Before I could finish that last help, Jacob was at the edge of the cliff looking down at me and noticing the blood.

Jacob had a shocked look on his face and asked me, "What's wrong?" You're bleeding!" As if I hadn't noticed.

I looked down again in the water and I realized that the blood was coming from between legs.

I had a feeling this was something that Jacob wouldn't understand so I had to lie to him.

"Don't, I'm alright." I told him.

"But you're bleeding!" Jacob shouted.

"Go away! Don't look at me! Go away, just- Go away!" I shouted right back at him. To illustrate my feelings further I threw a stick at him. He got the message and left me.

I sneaked down in the water, feeling ashamed for myself and started to cry.

Later on as I regained my composure, I was sitting by thefire and throwing sticks in it when Jacob decided to check up on me.

After a few minutes of complete silence between us, Jacob decided to break the ice by asking.

"What was it Leah?" "Why were you bleeding like that?"

The truth was I didn't know why I was bleeding between my legs. I hope that was a good enough answer for him.

"I don't know." I responded.

Of course Jacob wasn't happy with that answer.

"Liar!" Jacob yelled.

"It's true!" I yelled back. "I don't know!"

"Leah people don't bleed like that unless they cut themselves." Jacob retorted. "Maybe you're hurt real bad and you just don't know it. Let me look" He attempted to come closer.

"No I don't want you to look. "I told him.

"Why?" Jacob asked trying to push my buttons.

"Just because." I stated hoping to end it.

"That**'**s not fair!" Jacob whined. "I don't keep any secrets from you! I tell you everything! Everything Leah."

He walked away from me in anger. I wanted to tell him why I was bleeding but how could I tell him something that I didn't know myself.

The next day I was playing in the water and located a baby starfish. I had it in my hand but then I quickly got bored with it so I released it back in the water.

Jacob was working on this raft that he had been working on for quite a while. It had a bottom thanks to some wood he had found and a sail from some fabric we didn't need from the chest.

As I watched him assemble itI couldn't help but notice the muscles in his stomach, arms, chest, and his beautiful tanned skin. I wondered what it felt like to touch his skin. Would it feel soft underneath my touch as I envisioned?

My thoughts were interrupted when Jacob noticed that I was gawking at him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"You**r** muscles." I said in a breathy tone.

"What about them? You're really acting silly lately, Leah. Always saying dumb things like that, always looking at me funny. You're not coming down with something are you? Don't give it to me." Jacob said in the same annoyed manner.

Later on Jacob and I sat together to watch the sunset.

"Tell me again, where is your mother and father?" Jacob questioned.

"In heaven." I responded.

"Where's that?" he asked.

"You know up there." I said while pointing to the sky. "Maybe your father is up there as well."

Jacob shook his head and said," Oh no he is coming on a ship to take us home."

As the sun was about to look like it hit the water,Jacob brought up what Charlie used to say when we were younger.

"Do you hear it?" he questioned me again.

"No, do you ever hear it?" I asked him.

"Sometimes I think I do." Jacob said.

"I think Charlie was a liar. He told us there was a pot of gold at the end of every rainbow, and that was a lie. He told us if we dug far enough we'd reach China." I retorted.

"And Santa Claus never came. Lee, do you ever think about... him? I do. Lee, I know you don't like to talk about it, but don't you ever wonder what- what really happened? Jacob questioned in a hesitant tone.

He brought up the worst day of my life. I never acknowledged what happened to Charlie and I never will.

"I don't want to know what happened!" I exclaimed.

"I do." Jacob said.

Several hours later, we were sitting by the fire roasting the fish we planned on having for dinner.

Jacob asked while roasting his fish, "There are so many things I don't understand, like why do the fish stop swimming and lie on top of the tide pools after a heavy rain? Why do you hear the waves in side the big shells? Why are all these funny hairs growing on me? I wish a big book with all the answers to every question in the world would drop out of the sky right now and land in my hands. I'd read it till I knew everything."

I felt Jacob was being silly so I answered him, "oh Jake, you can't know everything. Only God knows everything. "

I guess it wasn't a satisfying answer for him because he was quick to say," God. He can't find us any better than Santa Claus."

Later that night as we were sitting in the hut and eating, I noticed Jake was drifting off into space so I thought I would try to get his attention.

I gave him a silly grin and I got nothing. I waved my hand in his face and still go no reaction. So as a last resort I ended up putting on the top hat and grabbed the pipe. I was pretending to smoke it.

Jacob finally broke out his trance to ask, "I wonder what fish think about?" He then looked over at me wearing the top hat and still pretending to smoke the pipe. "What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Trying to make you laugh." I said. "Come on laugh, come on!" I encouraged with a smile.

Jacob wasn't having it.

"It's not going to work."

He tried to tickle me in return with a grin on his face.

I was about to giggle when he said with a serious expression, "There it is again."

I closed the music box to get a better listen and I heard drumbeats in the background.

"Think it's the boogey man? Maybe it's another person. No, or he would have came over and say hello." That's the proper thing to do." Jacob enquisted.

I was starting to get scared so I had to ask "What if he's not nice? What if he wants to hurt us?"

Jacob's response was quick and to the point, "Then I'll spear him."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Funny Looks

Leah's POV at 18 years old

The next day Jacob decided to fish and I thought I would try as well.

Jacob was out on the reef with his spear trying to catch fish. He was shaking his head side to side and shuffling his feet back and forth before tossing his spear in the water.

I thought it was the silliest thing ever. I was sitting in a little tide pool and catching fish by merely catching them with my bare hands.

After a few minutes of his "fish dance" he finally got one by proclaiming," Look! I'm the greatest fisherman who ever lived!"

"I'm the greatest fisherman who ever lived. While you scare them off, I catch as many as I want to." I retaliated with a smug grin on my face.

Of course Jacob didn't like the fact that I stole his moment of glory so he responded with, "That's my fish dance! It doesn't scare them off; it brings them up to the surface where I can spear them. Who cares what you say? It's not how many you catch that counts, it's how you do it."

That was Jacob, always had to have the last word on everything. I didn't feel like fighting with him so I just sighed in annoyance.

The next day it was raining hard so I was stuck in the house with Jacob. He was playing Pop Goes the Weasel with his homemade flute in the upstairs loft while I remaineddownstairs because the song was starting to get on my nerves**.** After playing the same verse over and over again for the twentieth time, I couldn't take it and snapped.

"Stop that! Please play something else! Why must you do that when you know it makes me angry?"

He ignored me. I grabbed his spear that was tucked in the corner and poked him in the butt through the floor in the loft.

Jacob stopped playing and screamed, "Ow!" while leaning over from the loft to make eye contact with me.

I still had the spear in my hand so I decided to mock him from the day earlier by saying, "It doesn't scare 'em away, it brings 'em to the top, where I can spear em!" then I threw the spear.

Jacob came down from the loft and decided to chase me.

"Oh, I'll spear you!" he exclaimed.

I was one step ahead of Jacob while he was chasing me. At one point in the chase, I was up on the upper level of the house and right when he thought he could grab me, I managed to slide down the porch to get away from him.

It managed to stop raining right when I said, "Here I am!"

I was running onto the beach with Jacob not far behind me exclaimed, "Come back here or I'll pull your britches down and take a switch to you!"

Jacob finally managed to catch up with me. When he did, he tackled me on the sand and had my back on the sand so he could sit on my stomach plus he had my wrists pinned down so I wouldn't hit him with my hands.

I wasn't sure what Jacob's motivation was for me since I was stuck in this position so I figured a little threat wouldn't hurt.

"Don't you dare try to spank me Jacob, I mean it! I'll put the never wake up berries in your food, I mean it!" I screeched out loud.

Repeat after me, "Jacob is the smartest person on this island." Jacob taunted me.

"No!" I responded.

"Say it!"

"Stop it, Jacob, I'm getting angry! Now get off!" I angrily replied.

"Say it!"

I figured the only way he would let me go is if I agreed to whatever he said whether I liked it or not.

"Jacob is the smartest person on this island. "I said.

"And the fastest swimmer." Jacob said.

"The fastest swimmer. "I mimicked.

"The fastest runner."

"The fastest runner.**"**

"And the best hut builder."

"You're the best everything, Jacob, now get off!**"** I exclaimed.

He finally got off of me, gave me a smirk, and to say "It's true."

Satisfied that I gave his ego a much needed boost, he got up and dusted his hands and worked on his stupid raft.

I was furious so I yelled out to him, **"**Just you wait, Jacob Black; you'll never know when it's going to happen! Just one little bite and you'll never wake up again!"

Later that evening, I decided to go for a swim by myself. The phosphorescent plankton in the lagoon were acting up which meant a simple splash of the water causes the water to glow. I was having a great time by myself splashing the water watching it glow that I didn't even notice Jacob diving in.

We decided to go swimming under the water to see if anything besides the water will glow. Unfortunately it was just the water so we just ended up twisting all about until it was time to come to the surface.

The next day I was feeding a parrot when I heard a drumbeat. I decided to search and locate where the noise was coming from.

Once again thanks to Jess my beta and to those who read and review. Also I don't own Leah or Jacob, they belong to Stephenie Meyer and The Blue Lagoon belongs to Henry De Vere Stacpoole


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 God

Leah's POV at 18 years old.

I was walking so much that I didn't realize that I was on the forbidden side of the island.

Deep in the forest, I was surprised to see ashes from a fire that had been made before I showed up and also a large head.

I approached slowly to get a better glimpse of the head. I didn't get any further because my instinct was telling me that I should kneel.

As my knees touched the ground, I looked up at the face once more and saw that blood was dripping down to a makeshift altar which was a few inches where I was kneeling.

I got up rather quickly and ran with all my strength back to the hut.

When I got back to the hut, I ran up to the porch where I saw Jacob wearing a turban and a short cape.

"Jacob! Jacob!" I shouted.

**"**What is it? What happened?**"** Jacob asked.

"I saw him!" I exclaimed.

"Who?" Jacob asked.

"The face Charlie thought was the boogeyman!" I explained.

Of course Jacob wasn't pleased with what I had done.

"You went to the other side? " Jacob said in an angry tone while taking off his turban.

"Charlie was wrong(.) He's not the boogeyman. I think he's God!" I said

"God?**"** Jacob asked.

"He looked like pastor Logan always said he looked,like you better be good or else, and he was bleeding. "

Jacob had an incredulous look on his face.

"I don't believe you! "He yelled.

"Just like Jesus! " I repeated.

"I don't want you to ever go there again, it's the law!" Jacob stated.

I tried to reason with him by saying," But what if he really is God? Shouldn't we go there and pray or will he be mad at us if we didn't?

Of course Jacob didn't want to hear it and wanted to drop the whole thing by saying, "I don't wanna talk about it. I just don't wanna talk about it!"

**Once again thankies to Jess my beta and those who did the read and review. Also Leah and Jacob don't belong to me because Stephenie Meyer owns them as Henry De Vere Stacpoole owns The Blue Lagoon.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Bad Dream

Leah's POV at 18 years old

The little tiff I had with Jacob left mephysically drained so I decided to take a nap. I went to grab a blanket, lie on the floor, and let the sleep overtake my eyes.

I dreamt that Jacob ate the never wake up berries. He then tried to go swimming but ended up drowning in the water. The last part of the dream was that he was found on the shore with a crab coming out of his mouth like Charlie. I had also dreamt about the tiki god covered in blood.

That was the part that scared me to death. I woke up hysterical.

"Ahh!" I screamed out loud.

At that exact moment, Jacob was in the doorway. He sat down beside me but I couldn't see him because my eyes were full of unshed tears.

"What is it?" Jacob asked with a concerning tone.

"Jacob! I dreamt that you ate the never wake up berries and…" I started to say.

"No, no, I'm fine; you just had a bad dream." Jacob tried to console me by rubbing my arms and stroking my hair.

"Oh don't ever leave me. " I said to him.

I gave him a brief embrace and then looked him in the eyes.

"Promise you won't, promise you'll always be with me." I said.

Jacob looked me dead in theeyes and said, "I promise."

I lost all thought when I lookedinto his eyes. The next thing I knew I had started to kiss him. I could tell that Jacob was unsure of what to do. He had me sprawled on the floor with him on top of me. He threw his leg over me and started to roll on top of me when the kissing between us got more intense.

I was getting scared because I didn't know what we were doing so I figured it would be best if I stopped things before something happened.

I grunted and pushed him off me. "Don't!"

Jacob ended up sitting on the floor while giving me a confused yet hurt look.

Later that night while Jacob was so called "sleeping", I felt a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it away. What woke me up was a quick tug of my hair and a rustling sound in the hut.

I looked over my shoulder to see Jacob sniffing my hair.

I wasn't amused by him doing that.

"What are you doing Jacob?" "Go away!"

I grabbed my blanket, pulled it up to my chest and turned to my side. I laid there for a few minutes with my eyes open trying to figure out why Jacob was acting the way he was. Soon sleep overcame me.

The next morning I woke up just as Jacob had grabbed his spear and a piece of fruit.

"Where are you going? Wait, what's the matter?" I asked him

The only response I got from Jacob was a glare as he was leaving the house and heading towards the beach.

I decided to follow him tosee where he was going.

Jacob was sitting out at the end of the un-submerged portion of the reef with his back towards me. He was moving his left hand back and forth. I couldn't see what he was holding. He was rolling his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

I startled Jacob and he was making sure that I wasn't too close to him.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I questioned.

Apparently Jacob wasn't happy that I answered him with a question so he yelled at me.

"Just leave me alone!"

I turned away with a sad expression on my face and left him alone.

**Once again thanks to Jess my beta and to those who read and reviewed. Also I don't own Leah or Jacob and the same applies to The Blue Lagoon which this story is based on.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 A Ship!

Leah's POV at 18 years old

The next day I was doing laundry in the waterfall while Jacob decided to grab fruit for us to eat later that evening.

After I was scrubbing the clothes against a rock to clean them, I put them in my makeshift basket and headed back to the hut.

I was putting the clothes on the clothing line and our of the corner of my eye I saw a parrot making a squawking noise at me as if to say," Look Look!" I decided to turn around and as I did, I saw a boat in the distance. I was right next to the signal fire so I could have lit it to notify them that Jacob and I were here.

I decided not to light the fire so I ended up sitting on the stairs in front of the house and play with the parrot.

Jacob came running down the beach but slowed down when he saw me.

"Leah! A ship, Leah! A ship! A ship! The signal fire, you didn't light it! Why didn't you light it? Why Leah, why? You know how much I wanna leave; you know it's the most important thing in the whole world to me!" Jacob exclaimed.

"I know." I said softly.

"First you cry for help, and then you throw sticks at me. A ship comes, a ship! The first ship we've seen since we've been here and you let it go by, just let it go by! Well that's IT! I've had it!" Jacob screamed at me.

"I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to get better; I'm going to New York without you!"

I moved from the stairs to the base of the nearest tree which I leaned against.

The makeshift raft Jacob was always messing with was finally put together and looked like it was ready to be tested out in the water. Jacob grabbed clothes, food and attempted to set sail in the raft.

Unfortunately once when he was out in the water, the boat didn't hold up very well. As Jacob was hoisting up the sail, it collapsed on top of him and I couldn't help but giggle.

Jacob managed to make it back to shore and threw down the clothes he rescued.

I walked behind him and was laughing at him the entire time.

"You're never gonna build a boat strong enough to get to New York, Jacob. That's the fourth time you've tried and they've all sunk like a stone!"

"Shut up, just shut up!" Jacob yelled.

"Why don't you give up? You don't even know where New York is!" I retorted.

We walked behind our house to a deep groove. Jacob grabbed a piece of cane nearby and started to cut it with a saw to make another raft.

"You're such a silly dodo, Jacob. We're never getting off this island." I said.

"Thanks to you!" Jacob replied sarcastically.

"This is where we live; this is our home, now and forever."

"No!" Jacob yelled while tossing the saw aside.

"I could never live here with just you. I don't even like you. You never used to laugh at me. You never used to have secrets you wouldn't tell me."

"Well you're not so perfect either Mr. Jacob Black. I've SEEN you playing with it, and I'll tell Uncle Billy, if he ever gets here. "I said smugly.

"You! I hate you!" Jacob screamed.

He picked up a coconut and tried to throw it at me. Luckily I managed to dodge it to avoid it hitting me.

"You almost hit me!" I yelled at him.

"Take it back, take back what you said!"

"I've seen it all. What happens after you've been doing it a long time?" I mocked him.

"Shut up! That isn't fair peeking. I don't peek on you!"

"That's a lie! You're always staring at my buppies." I said referring to my breasts.

"Only because they look so funny! You know what you look like now, Lee? You look like one of those pictures Charlie had in his drawer, one of his hootchie-coochie girls!"

"I do not! I do not!" I retorted.

Jacob then picked up two coconuts and holds them in front of his chest, moving them up and down as though they were breasts.

"Hootchi-cootchie, hootchi-cootchie! Hootchie-cootchie, hootchie-cootchie, see 'em jiggle, wiggle, and shake!" Jacob sang.

"Stop that Jacob or I'll never speak to you again!" I yelled.

He ignored me and continued to tease me about my breasts.

I couldn't take it so I went to a clump of coconuts and picked one up. I threw it and it hit Jacob on the head. He fell down instantly.

I ran to him because I felt bad for hurting himand tried to help him up.

"Oh, Jacob, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you!" I kept apologizing.

He woke up, sat up and saw me beside him. The expression on his face was very hard and he ended up slapping me in the face.

To add further insult before he went off he said to me, "I wish you were dead and buried alongside your parents." "And my father was never your uncle."

**Once again thanks to Jess my beta and those who read and reviewed. Also I don't own Leah or Jacob though I do wish I could own the latter for my own personal fun LOL and also I don't own The Blue Lagoon which this story is based on.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Evicted

Leah's POV at 18 years old

After I got over the shock of Jacob slapping my face and saying those hurtful words, I got up from where I was sitting and started back to the hut.

Jacob w as already there and was throwing my belongings outside through the upstairs door of the hut.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" I questioned him.

"It's my hut. I built it." Jacob replied.

"That's not true. I helped you. "

"I did most of it. You can go find some other place to live."

I said I was sorry, Jacob, what more do you want me to say?" I pleaded.

I don't want you to say anything! I don't ever want to see you again."

Jacob shut the makeshift door because like I said, he always had to have the last word whenever we fought.

"You just wait Jacob Black I'll get you for this!" I yelled to him while I was gathering my items

I stormed off after that muttering under my breath what a piece of work Jacob was.

After much searching, I found a small rock ledge not far from the hut that I decided to use as my new house. I made a wall from some of the palm trees to protect me from the wind and rain.

I also made a fire to keep myself warm but thanks to the rain and wind, my wall didn't hold up very well and my fire quickly turned into smoke. I sat with my knees up to my chin shivering from the cold.

I looked up at the hut and saw Jacob sitting underthe covered porch. He was giving me a smug smile and I glared at him as a response.

The next morning I was on the beach attempting to cook a fish that I caught but once again, I had no fire just smoke.

Suddenly a half eaten banana was thrown from the cliffs and landed beside me. When I glanced up,I saw the back of Jacob walking away so I knew it was him that had thrown the banana.

Later on that day I gathered a bunch of flowers to make a wreath. I walked over to the forbidden side of the island and left it at the base of the God statue as an offering on my part.

**Thanks to Jess my beta, to those who read and review. Remember I don't own Jacob, Leah, or The Blue Lagoon. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Henry De Vere Stacpoole respectfully.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Poisoned

Leah's POV at 18 years old

After I visited God, I decided it was time to bathe myself. I walked into the ocean very carefully as not to step on the jagged edges of the coral chunks.

I mistakenly stepped onto a stonefish, which I didn't know at the time, and cried out in pain. I slowly limped away forgetting about my bath.

Luckily I made it back to my makeshift house before I started feeling the symptoms of the sting. I had trouble breathing, my stomach and head were in pain, I felt nauseous, and I was sweating profusely.

I was feeling sleepy until I heard a voice say, "What's wrong with you?"

I wasn't in the mood to fight with Jacob so all I could muster up to say in a very weak tone was, "Go away."

"What happened? "

" I stepped on one of those fish that looks like a rock." I told him.

I felt something made of cotton pressed against my forehead and Jacob shaking me to keep me awake.

"Jakey." I said resorting to the childhood name I used to call him.

"Don't go to sleep. Please. Oh no, please wake up." Jake pleaded with me.

"God. Take me to god."

"But the law." Jacob said.

I couldn't remember the rest because my eyes finally closed.

**Thanks to Jess my beta, to those who read and review. Remember I don't own Jacob, Leah, or The Blue Lagoon. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Henry De Vere Stacpoole respectfully**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Take Me to God

Jacob's POV at 18 years old

I was very conflicted on what to do. I wanted to help Leah but I remembered Charlie telling us not to go to the other side of the island because of the law.

The law didn't stop Leah from going to the other side so I figured if it didn't stop her, it shouldn'tstop me.

I gently picked her up from her bed and started to walk to the other side.

I walked through the forest, over a stream, and then finally through a forked tree. The entire time I was walking and carrying her I was hoping that she would wake up during ourexcursion but she never did.

The next thing I knew I came across the valley of God that Leah told me about.

I was dumbfounded when I saw how big it was. I always got the impression that Leah was exaggerating when she was talking about it. Then I realized I didn't really listen to her and just dismissed the conversation.

I gently placed her on the base of the statue and laid her out so God could see her in front of him.

I looked up reverently and I couldn't be brave anymore so with my tears in my eyes, I said

"God... God please don't make Leah never wake up. I didn't mean it when I said I wanted her dead and buried. I forgot most of my prayers God, but... our father, who art in heaven... Kingdom come... with liberty and justice for all. Amen."

After several hours of waiting to see if she would wake up on her own, I decided to sponge off Leah's bare chest with the shirt that I was wearing that I had submerged in water to see if I could break her fever.

I had been going at it for an hour until something told me to look over my shoulder. When I had, I noticed that she was starting to wake up. She was looking at me with her soft brown eyes.

My eyes grew all big and I guess it scared her because the expression on her face was starting to change from drowsiness to concern so to reassure her I asked,

"Leah? Leah, are you alright?**"**

"Jacob**"**. She said softly.

"Oh, Leah, I've been so worried!"

"You mean, you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Oh, of course not." "All I could think of was, what if I lost my Lee Lee?" " What would I do? What would I do?"

She smiled at me when I let that confession out.

After I told her that, I was feeling overwhelmed so I laid my head on her chest and just started to cry because she was awake and I wouldn't be alone anymore.

She comforted me by running her fingers through my hair and it reassured me that everything would be okay.

After I was done crying and got myself together, I decided to go look for some food for Leah.

I noticed a smaller island across the way from us.

I gathered some bananas, coconut and mango and brought it back over to Leah. I handed her the food and walked behind her to give her a shoulder massage while she was eating.

"Here's some food to help you get your strength back." "Do you see that island out there?" I referred to the island I had seen a while ago.

"Yes." Leah replied

"Well I've been thinking, maybe the person who makes the drum noise lives there, and they come here to pray."I proposed.

"Maybe." Leah answered in an unsure tone.

Leah ate a few pieces of the fruit. I figured I would ask, "Would you like to try to walk?"

She nodded her head so I walked over to her, put her arm around my shoulder and securely pulled her into my side.

We started slow since she was limping still. Gradually she was walking better and before I knew it, her strength came back and she was walking without my help.

With her renewed strength, I asked her

"Do you want to go swimming and see how far you can push yourself?"

"Yes I do." She replied back.

We started slow by the surface and gradually, we swam deeper and deeper.

When we came up to the surface of the water, we were happy and giggling with one another. It was almost like we were kids again. Little did I know that would all change.

**Once again thanks to Jess my beta and to those who have read and review, you have no idea how much that means to me. What did you all think of Jacob's POV on this chapter? I know you all will love the next chapter and I am doing my hardest to write it. Also remember I don't own Leah or Jacob, they belong to Stephenie Meyer and The Blue Lagoon belongs to Henry De Vere Stacpoole**


	18. Chapter 18

**Finally the chapter you all have been long anxious for has arrived. I want to thank the following people: Jess my ever patient beta, those who read and review my chapters, and my friends Michelle and Teri who helped me crank out the lemons because it was really tough for me to write it out. Also reminder I do not own Leah or Jacob, they belong to Stephenie Meyer and The Blue Lagoon belongs to Henry De Vere Stacpoole. Now on with the chapter! LOL**

Chapter 18 Kiss Me

Leah's POV at 18 years old

After Jacob's and I's swam, we decided to head backto the statue. The sun was drying off our naked skin and we were sharing a mango enjoying a quiet moment between the two of us until Jacob broke the silence by saying,

"Kiss Me."

"You're all sticky!" I told Jacob. I was referring to the fact that he just ate the mango sloppy having some of its juices all over his lips and chin.

Of course that didn't matter to him so he responded with,

"So what? Kiss me."

I smiled at his silliness but yet I still went over and kissed him. I tried to pull back when he held my head to his.

I told him, "Stop, I can't breathe."

"But I don't wanna stop." Jacob responded back.

I then leaned back against some grass and Jacob grabbed the mango and squeezes its remaining juice onto my face and neck.

I screamed out a little because the juice was a bit cold and asked him, "What are you doing?"

I began to giggle when Jacob decided to kiss off the juices that were on my face and neck. I playfully told him, "Stop it." I was actually enjoying it because I was giggling the entire time.

Jacob pulled back a little after kissing all the juices off. He still had a giddy smile on his face but he had a confused expression onhis face while watching me intensely.

"My stomach feels funny and my heart is beating really fast." Jacob commented.

My stomach felt like it was doing somersaults and my heart felt like it was pulsating out of my skin.

"Me too." I told Jacob.

I felt like something was pulling me to Jacob. We ended up kissing again. The only difference this time was a feeling that overcame us was unlike anything we had experienced beforeand we never wanted to stop.

In between the kisses, I hugged him while gently cascading my hands down along his back.

He was gently stroking my hair while leaving my lips momentarily so he could kiss my neck. I felt like I was floating when he did that.

I was feeling all tingly when I felt his hands exploring every crook and curve of my body while his mouth was doing its own exploring alongside my neck and mouth. I realized that the tingle was flowing all the way through part of my body that Jacob never paid attention to until now. I felt Jacob's body weight brush against me. I was a bit leery when my skin came into contactwith a part of him that was throbbing with pain but he hadn't screamed out. I rubbed myself along him and he was doing the same in return to me.

I was gasping between each breath for what we were doing. It felt wonderful, spontaneous and exciting all in one motion. I didn't want to stop and I knew Jacob was feeling the same.

Our bodies seemed to be rushing towards something breathtaking, something almost scary like we were bad for doing what we were doing but yet had no problem doing it. My inner self was telling me to go faster just to see how far I could go. The only way I can describe it is if Jacob and I were having a swimming contest to see who would outdo the other.

The breaking point was on the same level as cliff diving. It started off slow, like the climb up the rocks of the cliff. At the top, I took a running start until it felt like I was falling in thin air. Then suddenly, before I knew it, a giant wave overcame me.

A loud sigh brought me back down to earth while Jacob let out a ragged moan as his response.

Before I knew it the sudden rush was over, I was looking up while out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jacob was sprawled on top of me and looking into my eyes. I didn't know what to do so I started to smile and giggle. Jacob also started to laugh and we did it again.

I placed gentle kisses down his chest and traced his lips with my finger nail.

He gently stroked my hair and rubbed my arm affectionally.

In between swimming, eating, and sleeping we had found another way to keep ourselves occupied.

One day we decided to go swimming after our time together. We came across two turtles. One was on the other turtle's back and I thought it was like Jacob and I if we were animals.

We swam far out and came across a cave. Jacob decided to climb up the rocks of the cave to the very top and jump down into the water below where I was waiting for him.

Later that afternoon I was sleeping peacefully in a makeshift hammock. I felt a light caress from my toes all way to one of my bumpies. When I opened my eyes, I saw Jacob looking down at me with amazement and wonder.

That night as I was sewing a shirt of Jacob's and Jacob was looking at a book, **w**e kept glancing at each other and smiling as if we were sharing a secret just between us.

The following day we came across a small waterfall in one of our swimming activities. I sat behind Jacob and wrapped my legs around his chest and we slid down it like it was a slide.

We ended up in a tide pool of water where Jacob and I kissed each other the entire time. We swam to an even bigger waterfall when we managed to break apart from one another.

I was acting like I was showering myself with the stream of water over me. I couldn't decide if it was the temperature of the water hitting my body in certain places or the intense look Jacob was giving me.

I felt as if they were tiny icicles prickling my body and smiled at the feeling of Jacob watching me.

Jacob treaded in the water to get closer to me. He led me underneath the waterfall to a cove. He lied down and placed me on his lap while I gently helped put his head on the ground. I let my body shifted over his and then the swimming like motions we felt the day before took over. The only difference was that when the sudden rush was over, I was the one who sprawled over his body.

That afternoon Jacob was sunning himself on the shore and I was swimming in a pool of water. I decided I had enough. When I got to the shallow side, I walked over to him through the water to tell him how I was feeling,

"I'm so happy, I love you."

Jacob gave me a back massage to express his feelings back although I know he had no problems saying I love you back. With every caress his hand touched my body, I felt like I was flying. It was firm yet gentle at the same time.

I in return helped wash the sand off his back. When we viewed each other face to face, Jacob gently touched and placed light kisses on my face.

Later that night, I wore a full length gown with sleeves while Jacob wore pants and an open red vest. We were dancing to the music box and gazing intently at each other's eyes.

When we slept that night, Jacob held me so tightly and securely. I held his hands with my own hands with that same emotion. It showed that nothing could ever separate us, that we were officially one.

The next morning I was on the shore smiling at Jacob who was out in the water. Two dolphins showed up alongside either side of him. The dolphins and Jacob had the same start in the beginning of the swimming race. With their fins and the fact they lived in the water, the dolphins beat Jacob by a good mile away.

Jacob lost but he laughed it off while the old Jacob would have done nothing to prove that he was the best at everything. I couldn't help but laugh along with him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Pregnant

Leah's POV at 18 years old.

After several weeks of Jacob and I showing our love for one another, unexpected changes started to occur and it all happened to me.

One day, I was crawling on the undergrowth of the island and popping berries into my mouth when all of a sudden I felt something block my path. I looked up and saw Jacob. I gave him a big and cheerful smile to show how happy I was to see him and also for him to let me carry on my business of finding more berries to eat.

Later that night, I was standing in the lower level of our hut eating coconut when Jacob came up from behind me and started to kiss my neck. He realized I kept on eating and not kissing him back. He grabbed the bowl and said to me,

"Will you stop eating, you're getting fat! Come on up, keep me warm."

Yes, it was true I was always eating and I noticed my once flat stomach was getting rounder but I couldn't stop eating.

I merely nodded my head since I had my mouth full with coconut As soon as Jacob ascended up the ladder, I reached for the bowl of coconut and proceeded to eat again but much faster this time so he wouldn't know what was taking me so long.

The next morning, I woke up earlier than Jacob because my stomach felt funny. I thought it was due to all my eating lately but I was wrong. I felt sick so I rushed over on the side of the hut and threw up the contents of my stomach into the ocean.

That night, I was up on the high level of the hut combing my hair threw my fingers when I heard Jacob climbing the ladder and sitting beside me. He put his arm around me and started to kiss me. I shrugged him away and he pulled his arm away from me. He then found a twig and started to examine it.

I felt sorry for hurting him so I apologized.

"I'm sorry Jacob."

"You didn't want to all day yesterday, either. What's a-matter, Lee, don't you love me anymore?"

The thing was I did love him. In fact, I loved him with all of my heart and soul. I knew I had to reassure him.

"Yes, I love you more than ever, Jacob."

"Then why don't you want to do it?"

I wished I could have explained it to him but I couldn't because I didn't know what was happening to me but I did tell him the truth.

"It just hurts right now, that's all. When it stops hurting we'll do it."

"When is that gonna be? I don't understand, Leah. Why does it hurt?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything."

I was getting so frustrated because I couldn't put into words what was happening to me especially since I didn't know myself.

I scooted back and leaned against the wall of the hut to support my back. I did want to share something with Jacob.

"But if you touch my tummy right now, you can feel it."

"Feel what?"

Jacob scooted over and sat next to me. I then placed his hand with mine and we put it on my tummy.

Within seconds, my tummy started to move. Jacob had a shocked expression on his face.

"How'd you make your tummy move like that?"

"I'm not doing it."

"It's not doing it by itself."

"Yes it is."

Another movement in my tummy made Jacob question,

"There, I felt it again. What's making it do that, Leah?"

"I don't know."

Within months, my body changed dramatically. My bumpies and belly were getting bigger by the day and I still kept eating more and more.

**Author's Note: I wanted to apologize to all those who have read and reviewed this story. I realize I haven't updated since July (yikes!) but a lot has happened since then. My brother, his girlfriend and my nephew have all moved back from Michigan back here in Illinois so life has been pretty chaotic especially when you have a 16 month old in the house to keep you on your toes LOL. I want to thank my beta Jessi for her ever patience in me and also to those who have read and review those. I do appreciate it guys and gals :)**

**Once again I do not own Twilight cause that belongs to Stephenie Meyer and The Blue Lagoon belongs to Henry De Vere Stacpoole**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Drum People

Jacob's POV at 18 years old

She has gotten really fat and her bumpies have gotten real big as for us, when things got to good something always went wrong.

I was on the beach one day digging for shells. I heard a faint drum so I stopped what I was doing. I was hoping to hear it more clearly but I didn't hear anything so I just shook my headed and refocused.

I heard it again this time a little more clear and voices as well. It made me look up and around to see if anyone was around me. I became concerned about Leah so I ran back to the hut to see if she was still there. She wasn't so I grabbed a shirt and decided to put it on while I walked around to find her and also to find where the noises were coming from.

I called out to Leah.

"Leah! Leah, where are you?"

I started to panic because I couldn't find her.

I went through a forest, trying to find either Leah or the voices that I heard. The voices stopped or so I thought at the time. I crossed a stream andthe voices start again, and keep going through the forest. By the time I finally reached the voices, it was nighttime. The moon was full and high, and the stars shone brightly. I finally realized I was at the stone head that Leah called God.

I hid behind some bushes so no one could see me until I figured outwhat was happening.

There is a fire, and a group of people dancing around the fire chanting in a strange language. There is a loud cry and another man is pulled out of a cave. He was painted white. He acts like he is trying to fight with them He is brought around the fire to the stone head and laid at the altar. A wooden brace is put on the painted man's neck and a different man with a club stands over the painted man. The chanting stops when the man with the club, who has elaborate decorative paint on his face, pauses, then clubs the man who is painted white once on the head.

That was enough for me and I ran out with all of my strength. I noticed while running that a mist was overtaking the island.

**Once again thanks to my beta Jess and those who have read and reviewed. Also I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie and The Blue Lagoon belongs to Henry De Vere Stacpoole **


End file.
